Friendship's New Flight: Princess Love
by Masterob
Summary: A quick story on Twilight. Her friends want her to have a pony to love, so they all go out to find one. Each pony hopes to find the perfect romance for the Princess of Friendship.


It's been a few months since Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane had gotten back together after everything that's happened. They had met a couple of years prior, Rainbow Dash introduced Thunderlane to her friends and they immediately connected, well almost immediately. Applejack wasn't too fond at first, but overtime she grew to love Thunderlane, Flitter, Cloudchaser and especially Rumble.

Rumble himself had a hard time befriending The Cutie Mark Crusaders, at least two of them. Now all three of them are his mates, they're part of a herd with the young Pegasus colt, and he treats each of them with an equal amount of love and respect.

Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane weren't the only ones who had somepony. Fluttershy had Soarin, Pinkie had Cheese, Trixie had Lightning Dust, and Applejack had Rarity. Unfortunately Twilight was the only one who had no one, even though she briefly had Thunderlane. Though once Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane got back together, that left her with nopony for her.

They'll have to fix that.

One day in Ponyville, Twilight is seen shopping alongside a really bored Spike, who wishes he could be elsewhere.

"How much longer Twilight?" Spike whined.

"Give it a little while longer Spike, I'm almost done," Twilight said.

Spike looked to the food she choose, "Well can you at least get something a little tasty, seriously you haven't picked the best food lately."

"I have not, anyway stop being so immature Spike," Twilight scolded, then went back to looking. "I just want to make sure we get something good for us."

Spike sighed, then saw Rumble walking with The Cutie Mark Crusaders. He can't believe that colt got three fillies to like him enough for them to share him. Spike almost wishes he could have that, though if he went to The Crystal Empire he could, but he also figured it wouldn't be easy having so many girls to tend to.

Rumble enjoys having a herd, but he also knows that Rumble had to work a lot to make sure all three were happy and he could satisfy them. What's it gonna be like as they get a bit older though?

Twilight also noticed the foals, smiling at the sight of Rumble. He still means a lot to her after all. He was her little guy, and she was his 'big sister'. They hadn't always gotten along, but when they finally did, it was great.

"Hey, Rumble!" Twilight called, getting the colt's attention.

"Oh it's Twilight, sweet," Rumble said and turned to the girls. "Lets go talk to Twilight."

"Sounds fine by us, right girls?" Apple Bloom asked, getting a nod in response.

The four foals trotted over to Twilight, Rumble being the first to greet her. "Hey Twilight, how's it going?"

"I'm doing great, I trust you're doing well too," Twilight said.

"Yeah, me and the girls were on our date," Rumble said.

"That's great, how has it been having three mares? Herds are a lot of work after all," Twilight said.

"It's not too bad, I know these girls pretty well by now, after all we've been friends for a really long time, so keeping them happy isn't all that hard," Rumble said.

"We also keep him happy too," Scootaloo pointed out.

Rumble nodded with a slight blush, "Yeah, they each have their own special way of doing so."

"Mine's your favorite though right?" Sweetie Belle said with a coy smile.

"Oh, I can't pick a favorite from you girls, I love you each the same," Rumble said.

Twilight 'awed' at this, "How adorable. You've grown up so much Rumble, you're not the same little foal I knew, you're getting closer to be a stallion each day."

"Well I'm practically a stallion aren't I?" Rumble asked.

"Yes you are, anyway I just wanted to say 'hi', I need to get going though, I'll see you later on if I can," Twilight said.

"Bye Twilight, you too Spike," Rumble said.

Spike nodded, "See you around kid."

Rumble left with his herd, Twilight watching admiringly. "Such a cute boy, to think we didn't always get along too well."

"You were kind of a nag to him," Spike said.

Twilight groaned, "I was just giving him some sisterly advice, though I admit I over did it, but I really loved him like a little brother." Twilight grabbed more things, "Anyway I need to keep going, lets get a move on Spike."

Spike nodded and continued helping with the shopping.

As Rumble continued to walk, he began to wonder, "Poor Twilight...I wish she had somepony to be with, considering how close she was to being with my brother."

"Ah thought you didn't like the idea of her dating yer brother? Surprised you feel sorry fer her," Apple Bloom said.

"I would have gotten used to it, probably, I just didn't like how much she nagged me about it," Rumble said.

"Still, who can she be with?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"How about that guard that works at the Crystal Empire?" Scootaloo suggested.

Rumble shook his head, "He looks kinda dorky."

"Twilight's dorky too though," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, but it makes Twilight cute, it doesn't work too well with that guard guy," Rumble insisted.

"Well who would you suggest then?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rumble tapped his chin, "Let's go find my brother, he might know."

"He's on a date with Rainbow Dash at Sugarcube Corner right? Lets get over there," Scootaloo said.

The foals nodded and proceeded on to Sugarcube Corner. There Rainbow Dash was seen with Thunderlane and the others.

"Hey Big bro, hey Dashie," Rumble greeted.

"Sup little guy?" Rainbow said.

Thunderlane waved, "Sup little bro? What brings you here?"

"One thing actually," Rumble said, flying over to his brother. "I want to find a pony for Twilight to love."

That got a look of surprise from Thunderlane, "Wait what?"

Rainbow Dash also seemed surprised, "A pony for Twilight?"

"Yeah, out of all your friends, she's the only one who doesn't have anypony, and I really feel sorry for her," Rumble said as his ears lowered.

"Me too, she should have a pony to love," Apple Bloom said.

"That's nice of you kids to say, problem is who could she date? She's a Princess, she wouldn't date just anypony," Thunderlane said.

"Hey it's not like Twilight is snobby or anything, she just wants a decent pony to be with," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm sure there's plenty of decent ponies for her," Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Maybe we can, see if anypony's interested in dating Twilight," Thunderlane said.

"Um, pretty sure most of Ponyville would agree to date her, I mean who wouldn't? She's very beautiful," Rumble said, getting a jealous glare from his fillies.

"Well find a pony you think would be suitable for her," Rainbow Dash said. "I'll do so as well."

"Me too!?" Pinkie asked from nearby. "I know the perfect pony for Twilight...actually he's not really a pony, he's not even from this world. But I'm sure he'll be up to it, in fact..." Pinkie stood and spoke heroically, "He'll be really feeling it!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Pinkie...seriously?"

Pinkie then shrugged, "Guess it's not Shulk time."

"Anyway, lets get going. I'll get Twilight to come here within an hour, then she can pick who she would want to date," Rainbow Dash said.

The others nodded as they each went to find who they thought would be good for Twilight, each hoping to find a good pony for her to be with.

Later at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight is seen curiously waiting alongside Spike.

"So, what's this supposed to be about?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash showed up and asked me to get to Sugarcube Corner as soon as I could," Twilight said.

Spike sighed, "Rainbow Dash probably has one of her weird plans or something."

"Well whatever it is, I hope it doesn't take long, I really need to-" Twilight was interrupted by Pinkie.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie shouted, startling her friend.

Twilight groaned, "Pinkie, can you please not just up and shout like that? It's really annoying."

"Sorry Twilight, couldn't help myself," Pinkie said.

Twilight shook her head, "Anyway Pinkie, do you know why I was asked to come here? I'm pretty busy right now so I can't spend a lot of time here."

"Oh it's nothing, we're just trying to find you a decent pony to fall in love with," Pinkie said.

Twilight nodded, "Well as long as that's all there...wait what!?"

Pinkie nodded, "It's true, we went to find a pony for you because we want you to be happy and not so lonely." Pinkie pulled Twilight into a strong hug, "That's how much we love you."

Twilight looked at a loss of words, "Wait...what!? Pinkie what's going on!?"

"I just told you silly, we're gonna find you a pony to fall in love with," Pinkie said with a grin.

Twilight blinked a few times, "Seriously? Pinkie I don't need anypony to-"

"Alright she's ready!" Pinkie said.

Moments later Rainbow Dash came into the room with Thunderlane, Rumble and The Crusaders.

"Wait, you're the ones who thought of this?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna make you a happy mare Twilight," Rainbow Dash said. "I think I found you a pretty decent colt."

Moments later, Caramel came into the room. He took one look at Twilight and nervously gulped, "I'm not too sure about this."

"Huh? Dude she's a Princess!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, she's too amazing to be with a guy like me," Caramel said.

Twilight blushed a little, "It's fine, I may be a Princess but that doesn't make me much better than you."

"See, she's modest, now quit being such a wuss!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Caramel nodded, "Um, ok then."

"Caramel huh? He's ok, but ah got somepony a little bit better," Apple Bloom said, then turned to the door. "Come on in bro!"

A moment later, Big Macintosh came into the room. "Howdy."

Thunderlane looked unsure, "Um...Flitter has a thing for him I'm pretty sure."

"Eh, ah still think Twilight would be better fer mah brother. Besides if they get married, then she'll be mah sister," Apple Bloom said.

"Apple Bloom that's really sweet of you but-" Twilight was interrupted by Scootaloo.

"My turn now, I got someone good," Scootaloo said.

"Who? You didn't find anypony," Apple Bloom said.

"Because he's already here, and he's not a pony" Scootaloo said, then pointed to Spike. "He's an awesome dragon!"

Spike's eyes widened, "Wait, what?" He took a step backwards and tripped, hitting the floor hard. "Ow."

Scootaloo giggled a bit, much to Spike's irritation. "Sorry, but yeah, I think it should be Spike."

Spike quickly shook his head, "No way, I like Twilight, but not that way. More like a sister!"

"Come on, you two are perfect for each other, you already live in the same home, you know each other really well, I can totally see it," Scootaloo said.

Spike scratched his head, "I'm still not sure, besides I'm sorta with Amethyst."

"I thought you moved on to Starlight Glimmer?" Rumble asked

"Starlight? What about Princess Ember?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Wow Spike, how many mares are you seeing?" Thunderlane asked.

Spike blushed angrily, "You all give me such a headache."

"Well, time for mine," Sweetie Belle said, then pointed to the pony. "Meet Tender Taps."

Tender Taps came through the door, "Hello."

Rainbow Dash furrowed her brow, "Seriously? He's still a teenager, Twilight needs a stallion."

"Hey he's almost a stallion, but I think Twilight could use a younger more energetic guy, and he could use an experienced mare," Sweetie Belle said.

Twilight groaned, "I'm not THAT experienced you know."

"Still, that kid's the same age as you four, are you saying either of you could make a good pony for Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He's actually a bit older, still he's at least very mature, right Tender Taps?" Sweetie Belle said, looking to the dancing pony.

"Um...yeah, I'm plenty mature," Tender Taps said, though not very confidently.

Sweetie Belle groaned, "Maybe you weren't the best choice."

"Hey I can be a good pony for Twilight," Tender Taps said.

"In a couple of years, but take Rainbow Dash's advice for now," Twilight said.

Tender Taps groaned, "So much for that." He turned to Sweetie Belle, "You're not single though right?"

"Sorry, I'm in a herd with my friends and Rumble," Sweetie Belle said.

Tender Taps looked to Rumble with some jealousy, "You're lucky, you have the three most beautiful fillies in Ponyville."

"I know," Rumble said a bit confidently, getting a giggle from the girls.

"...Would you consider sharing sometime?" Tender Taps asked.

Rumble furrowed his brow, "Not likely."

Tender Taps groaned, "Worth a try."

Rumble shook his head, "Well, my turn right now. I found this pony by luck, I think it means something good to happen." He turned to the door, "Come on in."

Twilight watched the door and was surprised at who she saw.

"Spitfire?"

The Captain of The Wonderbolts stood at the door, a confident smile on her face. "Sup Princess?"

"Spitfire? What's she doing in Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I came to get Soarin since he's staying at Fluttershy's house, then Rumble approached me with something so I made time for it," Spitfire said.

Rumble nodded and turned to Twilight, "A great pony like you deserves a great pony like Spitfire. When I told her I wanted to find you a date, she was more than up for it."

Twilight blushed a little, "Wow really? I'm kinda flattered."

"It's an honor to date a Princess, and I always thought you were kinda cute," Spitfire said.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Well done Rumble, I never would have considered Spitfire. Still I think Caramel has a good chance."

Caramel shook his head, "I can't compare to the Captain of The Wonderbolts! I'm just an ordinary guy!"

"Well none of them mean much compared to Spike, you tell them Spike!" Scootaloo said.

Spike shook his head, "I love Twilight, but not in that way."

"Don't' forget mah big brother, he's quite a stallion, right Big Bro?" Apple Bloom said.

"Um...Eeyup?" Big Mac said, a little unsure how to answer.

"I still say that Tender Taps is good, especially once he gets a bit older and more experienced," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well to get experienced, don't I need to date some fillies? Maybe one of three cute ones who a certain pony can allow?" Tender Taps said.

"You're not dating one of my marefriends, don't ask," Rumble said.

Rainbow Dash approached Caramel, "Come on, show them your stuff! Be awesome."

"How?" Caramel asked.

"Don't ask me, you should know!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Know what!? How do you expect me to woo a Princess!?" Caramel asked with a confused and hopeless look.

"She's not that different! Just give it a chance will you!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"This is a real waste of time, especially once Spike realizes his love for Twilight," Scootaloo said.

Spike covered his face to hide his blush, this was getting ridiculous.

"Everypony, face it, I got Spitfire to come, she's the best one for Twilight," Rumble said with a look of confidence.

"She may be good, but I think deep down Caramel has something to make her like him!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't have anything! Come on I can't compare to Big Mac, Spitfire or even Spike!" Caramel insisted.

"I am NOT interested in Twilight that way!" Spike angrily shouted, grabbing his head.

"Come on, I can't see you not having a crush on Twilight," Scootaloo said.

"I don't, she's like my sister, I'm sure you never had a crush on Rainbow Dash!" Spike said.

Scootaloo turned to Rainbow Dash, an awkward blush on her face, "Um...I wouldn't say that."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened upon hearing that, "Damn Scootaloo, didn't think you could like me that much. Don't blame you though."

"I bet Rumble would share Scootaloo with Rainbow Dash," Tender Taps said.

Rumble glared slightly, "She's my brother's marefriend, that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

Apple Bloom turned to Big Mac, "Yer kinda losing out here!"

Big Mac shrugged, "Ah would rather not be in the middle of this nonsense."

"It is getting a bit chaotic," Thunderlane said.

"I'll say," Discord said, somehow appearing next to him. "But it's fun to watch."

Thunderlane jumped back a little, "Where'd you come from!?"

"I'm a Chaos Spirit, I can come from anywhere, that's part of the chaos after all," Discord said with a sly grin.

Thunderlane shook his head, he could never understand Discord, or the logic associated with him.

Twilight shook her head a little, "Attention, everypony!?"

The ponies continued to argue among themselves, Rainbow Dash trying to motivate Caramel, Tender Taps still hoping to have a date with the Crusaders, Apple Bloom talking to Big Mac, Scootaloo constantly urging Spike and Spitfire just standing there a bit confused.

"Why are you such a wimp Caramel!?" Rainbow shouted.

"I'm not a wimp, I'm just nervous!" Caramel said.

"One date with Apple Bloom!" Tender Taps pleaded.

"No..." Rumble said.

"Sweetie Belle!?"

"No!"

"Scootaloo!?"

"NO!"

"Admit your love Spike," Scootaloo insisted.

"What love!? I don't love Twilight that way!" Spike shouted, starting to get frustrated.

"Don't you have anything big bro?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nope..." Big Mac answered.

"This is taking much longer than I would have liked," Spitfire said.

"Maybe I should have tried asking Miss Cherilee instead," Sweetie Belle said.

Thunderlane shook his head as he face hoofed, "I knew this could happen."

Twilight grew a bit annoyed, "Attention everypony please!" Each of the ponies turned their attention to Twilight. "Look I'm flattered you all thought of me but this is getting a little ridiculous. I really don't need anypony else to date right now, I'm honestly just fine."

"We know, but we felt so bad that you were the only one of us that didn't have anypony so we thought you could use a coltfriend or marefriend," Rumble said.

"It's flattering but I'm just not interested right now, besides I had Thunderlane as a coltfriend for a while and I'm just fine with the little time we had for now. He made me feel so loved, I'm happy for our time," Twilight said.

"I'm glad I could make you feel happy," Thunderlane said.

"As for the rest of you," Twilight turned to Caramel. "You're too unsure of yourself, I really think you could be a good coltfriend. For what it's worth, I think you're very handsome, maybe one day, don't count yourself out."

Caramel blushed at her words, he never felt this flustered. "Wow...thanks Princess."

Twilight turned to Big Mac, "I think you're very handsome too, you once had my attention honestly, though I felt weird about the idea of dating my friend's older brother. But you already have an admirer in Flitter, besides she might be a little mad if you flirted with me."

"Thank you Twilight," Big Mac said.

Twilight turned to Tender Taps, "You're a handsome guy, and you're practically grown up, you just need to get a little bit bigger and maybe once you're ready and experienced enough, I can try dating you some day."

"Wow, thanks Princess," Tender Taps said.

Twilight turned to Spike, "I love you, as my brother, nothing more, so don't worry about any of this."

"Good, I like our relationship where it is, I wouldn't change that," Spike said.

Twilight nodded and turned to Spitfire, "Like I said a moment ago, I'm not ready to date, but I think you'd make a great marefriend."

"Whenever you're ready Princess, just let me know, I'll make you really happy," Spitfire said with a wink.

Twilight blushed and giggled, "I'm sure you will." She turned to the others, "But thanks for thinking about me, I'm so happy to have such great friends."

"No problem, we all love you Twilight, very much," Rumble said.

Twilight kissed his head, "I love you as well."

Rumble blushed at that, leaving Tender Taps to groan.

"She gonna join your herd too then? And you still won't share?" Tender Taps asked.

Rumble glared back at him, "Why don't you just join my herd then? Just know that means you date me too."

"Hey I'm cool with that, you do have a cute filly face," Tender Taps said.

Rumble's eyes widened, then looked a bit annoyed, "Don't call me a filly, I don't look like a girl, I'm a boy!"

Tender Taps chuckled nervously, "Right, sorry, that was rude..."

Rumble huffed, "Fine then, anyway despite what I said, I'm not looking for more ponies for my herd, at least not right now. If you want to join you'll have to wait until the four of us decide."

"Fine by me," Tender Taps said.

Rumble nodded, "Good, anyway my advice, why not try dating Dinky Do, she's really pretty."

"Right, Dinky Do then," Tender Taps said.

Rumble nodded, then turned back to Twilight, "So you're not interested?"

"Soon, but don't worry about me, alright?" Twilight said with a cheerful smile.

Rumble nodded, "Ok Twilight."

Discord approached Twilight, "You know, I'm single, and I wouldn't mind-"

"No," Twilight bluntly said.

Discord pouted, "Of course, no one cares for the Spirit of Chaos. Well I won't stick around then, I have other things to do, good day."

Discord then warped away, leaving the other ponies confused.

"Damn that guy's unusual," Thunderlane said.

"No kidding," Rainbow Dash added.

Moments later, Applejack and Rarity arrived inside and saw all the ponies.

"Whoa, what's this here?" Applejack asked.

"We were trying to find a coltfriend or marefriend for Twilight, she turned them all down fer now," Apple Bloom said.

Rarity looked around, "Wow, wish somepony thought of that for me before."

Applejack glared slightly, "Hey you got me don't you?"

"I know, and I love that, and I love you. Still, just the thought would have been nice," Rarity said.

Applejack shrugged, "Doubt you would have picked anypony anyway."

"A pretty mare like you Rarity deserves the best," Rumble said. "And Applejack is definitely the best for you."

Applejack smiled at the teen colt, "Aw, yer such a sweet little guy." She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Twilight made her way towards the door, "I should get home then, like I said, I'm really busy."

The others decided to leave as well and started making their way home or for Spitfire, on her way to find Soarin at Fluttershy's home.

Later in the night at Twilight's Balcony she looked out to the rest of Ponyville, seeing the city under the bright light of Luna's moon. She used her telescope to check around to make sure all the ponies are happy and safe, no signs of any danger such as Changelings or Dark magic.

As she looked she saw Fluttershy waiting outside her home, looking up to the skies. Twilight believes she's just waiting for Soarin, it must be nice to have a pony to wait for and to love.

Twilight is grateful that her friends thought of her, but she just can't move on just yet, even if she's curious. Suddeny she heard a pony call her.

"Sup Twi?"

Twilight looked to see Thunderlane, "Oh Thunderlane, how are you doing?"

"I'm good," Thunderlane said, landing next to Twilight. "So, nice night huh?"

"It's beautiful, Luna always makes the night so lovely," Twilight said.

"Luna's a pretty pony, every consider her?" Thunderlane asked.

Twilight giggled, "I don't think she's interested in dating. Though curiously, it seems like you didn't bring anypony, could you not find one?"

"Well to be fair, I did suggest Caramel to Rainbow Dash, but honestly, I had a feeling this wouldn't turn out too well," Thunderlane said.

"You guessed right, I'm just not really in the mood to date yet," Twilight said.

"You still didn't fully get over me?" Thunderlane asked.

Twilight shrugged, "I guess so. You're so handsome, there wasn't anypony better honestly."

"Don't say that, there's way better ponies than me, but I do hope to see you happy, I'll do anything I could to make that happen," Thunderlane said.

Twilight smiled at Thunderlane, "You're so sweet, I bet Rumble learned this sweetness from you."

"Actually that was more of Flitter's influence, still I do care about you, we were a couple once, deep down I have that need to be there for you still," Thunderlane said.

Twilight walked over to him and affectionately nuzzled him. "I love that about you. If things went better, I think you would have been the perfect pony for me."

"Maybe it can still happen," Thunderlane said.

Twilight looked curious, "How?"

"Well, it's still something I'm thinking about, and I need to talk to Rainbow Dash first but...maybe I can follow what my brother did, with his herd," Thunderlane said.

Twilight looked amazed, "Wait, what?"

"Twilight...if I talk to Rainbow Dash about it, and she's ok with it, would you like to form a herd? I would do my best to take care of you and make you happy. I would do anything for you Twilight," Thunderlane said.

Twilight looked surprised, she never expected this. Suddenly she started to smile, blushing a little. "I appreciate that, but you don't have to. I don't think Rainbow Dash would want to share you anyway."

"Maybe not, but I can ask. She does feel bad for you as well, and she did admit that Rumble having a herd is cute and even wondered what it would be like." Thunderlane started wondering. "I really hope Soarin wasn't on her mind when she said that but..." He looked back to Twilight, "I want you to be in my herd, if you'll be ok with it."

Twilight thought a moment, "This is a big question, you could ask Rainbow Dash, but I need to think about this."

Thunderlane nodded, "Take all the time you need." He then flew off, leaving Twilight wondering.

"A herd...with Thunderlane...and Rainbow Dash..." Twilight thought a moment. "It...it could work, then again..." She shook her head, "I'll worry about it later."

With that, she went inside to think everything over. Perhaps there's a chance for her happiness, but she'll have to figure it out later. For now, she has several other things to wonder about, but it seems like things will really get interesting for her.

* * *

 **Felt like coming back to this story. Little quickie just to explore the characters a little, perhaps have a decent new story soon. Still, hope it's liked.**


End file.
